Gotham High
by XXmalmalXXxx
Summary: So this is a story on the team. They all go to the same high school. Artemis is the main person in this story. Its Spitfire Aquald is not in this story. Roy is.
1. Chapter 1 info

first name: Artemis

last name: Wayne

mother: Harleen Quinzel Harley Quinn

father: Bruce Wayne aka Batman

siblings: 1 Dick Wayne

dating: Wally west

best friends: Megan Mores, Zatanna Zatara

changes- her hair is to her shoulders. she has no asian ( i know i spelled it wrong) her eyes are blue

age: 15

first name: Dick

last name: Wayne

mother: Catwoman

father: Bruce Wayne

siblings: Artemis Wayne

best friends: Wally West, Conner Kent, Roy Harper

changes: no changes

dating: Zatanna

age 16

first name: Wally

last name: West

father: Barry Allen aka Flash

mother: Iris Allen West

dating: Artemis Wayne

Changes: he never liked Megan

Age 15

name: Megan

last: Mores

mother: unknown

father: unkown

age: 15

changes: nothing

dating: Conner Kent

name: Conner

last: kent

father: superman

mother: dosent have one

dating: Megan

Best friends:

age:15

name: Zatanna

last: zatara

father: zatara

best friends: Artemis and megan

dating: dick

age:15


	2. Chapter 2 morning

this story will be revolved around Artemis and her life. Also there is know Kladurh. i don't like him im sorry. also i changed Dicks age he's 15

**the story**

Artemis woke up with beeping on her night stand. She turned over knowing it was the first day of school. " Artemis wake up dad wants to talk to us before we leave for school," her brother Dick said outside her door in a grumpy voice. Like her, he hates school to.

She got up and went to her huge closet and got a white hafe shirt that says " why so serious" written in red. She went to her dresser and got a light gray tank top and put it on. She then got some black jeans and her red covers and went to the bathroom. She did her makeup and hair ( which is let down) and went down to the kitchen and sat down.

" Hello Artemis, how did you sleep" Alfred said giving her plat of food

" good," she ate her eggs and got on her phone and texted Zatanna

Arty: Hey u up

Zee: yeah im eating

Arty: me to

Zee: u scared

Arty: yep

Zee: me 2 at lest we have are 2 guys

Arty: lol i guess we do

Zee: lol ok gtg

Arty: bye

Zee: bye

" Artemis" Dick said handing her her bag. it was black with a robin symbol in the center . Dick had a plain backpack

" why do you have such a boring bag" Artemis said puting her bag on

Dick was wearing jeans and a black shirt " because, i want a plain bag. Why do you have a robin bag"

Artemis smiled " because hes my brother and i love him"

he smile and put an arm around her and smiled.

" Have a nice day" Bruce said waving goodbye while they walked to school.

" so, how are you and Wally" he asked

" why do i feel like your going to ask me a very wierd question." she said glaring at him

" ok have you to had..you know"

" sex" Artemis stopped and raised an eyebrow

" yeah have you"

" no" she said walking again looking down

" hey, you know that i would never let that happen to you again right"

she nodded " i know"

**flash back**

_Artemis woke up in room with no windows she was naked she was tied on a glass table. a guy walked in and started kissing her and started to touch her._

**end of flash back**

" hey quit thinking about it"

" at least if the team doesnt know im fine." the walked into the school and got there class schedule.

" what locker" Artemis asked looking at hers

" 313" Dick said Artemis smiled.

" 312" she said walking downs the busy halls looking for her locker.

" ARTEMIS" Megan yelled running to her " what locker im 311" Megan said

" 312 dicks is 313"

Megan smiled " zee has 310" she said

" conner has 309" Dick said

" no i have 314" he said behind Dick

" Wally has 309" Conner said looking for Wally " now where did he go" he said looking behind him

" lets go" Zatanna said walking towards the lockers.

they found the lockers and put there stuff int them and waited for the red head to show up.

_mined link_

_Conner- you would think with supersped you would be on time_

everyone nodded

" there he is" Megan said

" ok I know that im late but i have a good reason" Wally said opening his locker

" and it is" Artemis said looking at her one and only Wally West

" i forgot this at the house" he said handing Artemis a box.

" and it is.." she said

" you have to open it" Wally said closing his locker and looking at her

she opens the box and sees a kid flash lighting blot " Wally...i love it" he puts it on her and gives her a kiss.

" ok whats first hour" Dick said

" i have math with " Megan said

" me to" zee said

" i have miss. Shanks for social studies" Dick said

" i have it to" conner said and Wally

" Artemis.." Megan said

" I have Gym with **mr. Harper"**

everyone laughed " you got Roy" Dick said Wiping a tear.

Artemis stormed away while her friends where laughing.

**how is this gonna work?**

**A. Roy will be harder on her**

**B. he will be nicer to her **

**or C. he will make her life a living hell**

**guess in the comments **


	3. Chapter 3 gym and mall

**ok, so im going to smash making her life a living hell and being hard on her. and theres going to be a big scene in the midel or the end.**

Artemis stopped at the gym door. She could see Roy in there smiling talking and laughing with some of the guys. She took a deep breath and walked in there.

" Artemis...your 2 minutes late" he said with a smirk that she knew to will. Hes going to make her life a living hell.

" sorry Ro- Mr. Harper" She said clenching her fest.

" go take a seat" he said and she did and cursed in her head

_dick- having fun _

_wally- come on babe its only Roy you should no that hes going to be hard on you_

_Megan- dont worry Artemis_

_Artemis- ok...ill be good_

_everyone- laughs _

" ok where where going to be doing basket ball. " he said " everyone get with a partner " everyone got with a partner.

" ok one of you come get a ball and start passing to eachouther''

" hi i'm Madison" a girl about my height said. she has black hair with hot pink at the ends. She has blue eyes and is wearing a superboy shirt and jeans.

" im Artemis"

" so Mr. H is kinda hot what do you thank" she says passing the ball to me

i laughed " if you say so"

we passed the ball and he came over

" Artemis try harder" he said in my ear

" you know your about to have a death wish" i said

he smirked

" you dont want to fail my class do you."

i went back to passin with Maidison

" you to know eachouther im gussing."

" yeah we do"

" ok everyone put the balls up and get with a new partner and we are going to be doing a trust test.

Some guy came over to me and i guess where partners. he has blond hair and brown eyes.

" ok someone get behind the outher and the outher one falls into the outhers arms go" he said

i fell into his arms he grabed my boob"

**flash back**

_i was on the tabel he was squezzing by brest and biting my stumic leaving marks _

**end of flash back**

teats where in my eyes

" hey i'm josh"

i got up and wiped the tears as fast as i could

" ok again"

i fell again and he did it again

i started to get up faster and i guess Roy noticed somthing wrong when i wipped my tears.

" ok everyone class is over Artemis stay for min"

everyone left and i walked over to him.

" what Roy" i said looking down

" what happened" he said crossing his arms

" nothing" i said

" sure tell me right now"

" fine. he squeezed my boob" i said crying

" Artemis thats not nothing" he said he knew about me being raped he is the one found me in the cave crying in the dark

he pulled me into a hug and i huged back.

" now dont thank i wont be hard on you i will, because i expect more form you"

i smiled " your a great hero Artemis, for now on im going to be your partner in gym so somthing like this wont happen again" i nodded and smiled and left the gym wiping my tears and smiling.

" Hey Artemis" Zatanna said walking over to me.

" What class next"

" math"

everyone came up " me to babe" Wally said and we all went to class

" ok everyone take a seat" he said and gave us a work sheet and said we have all hour to do it

After math we all had the same squdual.

**After school**

we all went to the mall and shopped

" hey lets go to pink" Megan said all the girls nodded and ran to the store.

" can we go anywhere ealse" Conner said

" i know the felling" Dick said

" lets go" Wally said and they ran after them caring about 2 bags each

" hey Artemis look" Zatanna said showing her a pink jacket " Artemis baught all of them one and they went to the next store.

Artemis saw a percing store. " hey ill meet you guys at the Arcade" they nodded and walked the outher direction.

She walked in in and looked at the differnt percings. and tattos " can i help you" yeah how much for a tatto on the wrist

" 20"

" ok ill get it"

she sat down in the chair " what would you like"

" wally written in black"

the lady did it and Artemis walked out and put her pink jaket on and cover her tatto and walked to the Arcade.

" hey where did you go"

Conner asked

" umm to the bathroom"

" sure you did"

Dick grabed her wrist and pulled her to a 2 player game and she yelled " ow"

Dick stoped and looked at her and rolled up her jaket " Artemis...really"

" what,"

" everyone came over and looked and Artemis blused whe wally looked " aww babe i have one to but its on my shoulder

" aww" Megan and Zatanna said

**later at the cave**

we wached a movie and ate dinner.

Me and Wally stayed up and went to his bedroom

and started to makeout.

he put is hand under my shirt i stiffened and he noticed

" Artemis whats wrong to fast"

i shook my head " no wally i've been raped."

he looked pissed like he could kill a person

" bye who"

" i dont know"

" but im ready" she said taking off her shirt and kissing him and he did to.

**im going to stop there. **

**whats going to happen next**

**A) Artemis gets pregant**

**B) she hangs with her mother and joker**


	4. Chapter 4 Harley and Daddy J part 1

**ok everyone Artemis will be preganat in another story called Artemis and Wallys new life.**

Artemis woke up in a room that was not hers. She felt some one against her back. She turned over and saw wally who was shirtless. She looked down and they where both naked. "Like what you see babe" He said yawing

" Did we" She said he nodded. She smiled and got up and put on her bra and under ware. Then she saw Wally's shirt and put it on.

" babe that's my shirt" he said in a flirty tone " oh i know" she said and walked to the cave and got some toast.

" Artemis" Her brother Robin said she got her toast and walked to her room ignoring her brother.

" lets see im going to hang with mom and Daddy J " she said looking in her closet

She found a Bitch shirt that was black and some very short shorts. Before she left she got her criminal ouffit which was green and black. i was alot like Black Canreys expet the boob part was green she threw it in her big nag and put on her flip flops and did her makeup.

She smiled and walked out of the cave trying to be sneaky.

" He-" Zatanna said looking at her " hey Arty i like your shorts" Artemis smiled a nervous smile

" hey Zee i have to go ok"

" where are you going dressed like that" Dick said smiling

" umm Across town" she said which was true

" where across town" great Wally's in it now"

" don't you trust me"

" Arty whats in the bag" Conner said " stuff" Artemis said trying not to punch him in the face

Wally grabed it and pulled out the coustume. Artemis made a dash to the zeta tube.

**Joker and Harley Quinn's place**

" Hey mom " Artemis said smiling and hugged her mother

" hey suger cube"

" where's Daddy J" she said looking around the place. Joker would never hurt her. he loved her like his own daughter. He never hit her or attacked her.

" hes at a job right now he will be back soon" Harley said " HEY LETS DO YOUR MAKEUP" Her mother grabed her arm and pulled her up the stairs and did her makup.

after 2 hours of doing Artemis makeup

she had black eye shadow with red lips.

her mother went threw her old coustumes and pulled out her old coustume which was Arkham Night and told Artemis to put it on.

" Artemis look at you" Harley put on her Arkham city on

" mom...what time is it"

" umm 6"

" wanna go outside and not play just watch"

Harley smiled " sure suger cube"

**Gotham **

Artemis and Harley where siting on the roof looking at the bank robing " hey Suger Cube whats wrong"

" nothing, ok me and and wally had sex."


	5. Chapter 5 Harley and Daddy J part 2

" ok me and Wally had sex" Artemis said looking at her mother blushing.

" why does that have you down" Harley asked

" im not down mom its just..i dont know maybe i wasn't ready for it yet" Artemis said

" suger you where ready you ad Wally just need to talk thats all"

" yeah your right mama" Harley only smiled. " Hey wheres Daddy J i-" she was cut of bye a cracking laugh"

" hey , Miss me" The one and only Joker said smiling his smile. Artemis ran to him jumping into his arms " hey daddy j" Artemis said

" hey what are you wearing" he said in a dad tone

" you like it! Mama gave it to me" Artemis said smiling

" yeah love it" he said

she only smiled and jumped from roof to roof. The King and Prince of crime followed the girl back to the hideout.

**HIDEOUT**

Artemis got into her and walked into the living room. " so Artemis you and flash jr right" Joker asked as she sat down on the couch " well yeah, hes very sweet and loving." she said blushing " Artemis, you do know that you can talk to me about anything right" he said and she nodded her head and smiled.

" hey lets watch a movie" she said smiling. They put in a comedy and laughed the whole time where they fell on the floor. " hey suger cube its 7am we should get to bed" Harley said standing up and helpign Artemis up. " but ma" she said crossing her arms

" don't worry. we will be here when you wake up" Harley said giving her a kiss on the forhead and Joker did the same and they went to bed.

**5 hours later**

Artemis woke up felling off. She looked on her phone and realised something. Her period was late, she tried not to cry but she cound't help the few tears the came out. " Maybe im not pergnant" she said with so much hope.

" Artemis you up" Harley said outside the door. " Yeah Mama come here" Artemis said crying

" Suger Cube whats wrong" Harley said running to her daughter " mom...i think im pregnant" Artemis said crying

" what," Harley said holding her daughter. " whats going on" Joker said " Babe we need a pregnancy test" Harley said holding her daughter.

Joker was frozen. He didn't move, Breath he just stood there thinking " ok" he said walking to the bathroom getting a test and handed it to Artemis who went to the batroom and took the test. She put it on the sink and sat on the floor with her knees to her chest thinking. what if its positive, what about Wally.

" wally" she said now worried about telling him. He has his hole life ahead of him. " Artemis whats the test say" Harley said

she got off the floor and looked at the test. Positive " its, not positive" Artemis said sighing. " thank god" Joker said hugging Artemis when she came out.

**midnight**

Artemis wore her moms black leather pants and joker shirt that showed her belly and some lace up boots and did her makeup and walked to the teen criminal night club.

" Hey Artemis " Rose ( posion Ivy's daughter saidm she wore her normal Ouffit some jeans and a green shirt and black boots)

" hey Rose" Artemis hugged her

they went inside and had a blast

" Artemis you need to sing" Rose said " why should i"

" because you can sing"

" whatever ok i'll sing"

Artemis walked up to the D.J

" what song Artemis" everyone knew who she was " hmm love game bye lady Gaga"

Artemis sang the song. But she didn't know that someone was recording.

Artemis had a couple of beers and got drunk. " So Artemis..." Luke said walking over to her who was also drunk.

" what" Luke was the scarecrows son " maybe we could have some fun" he said he took her hand and they walked a little ways from the club and he started to take her shirt off. When they where kissing Luke got hit in the head bye a bird.

" ARTEMIS WHAT THE HELL" Robin said putting her shirt back on and caring her bridel style to the cave.

" Dick put me down im fine." They got to the cave and he put her down " ok walk in a straight line" he said and she fell the first step she took.

Wally caught her and shook his head " so Harley is her mother" he said and dick nodded his head and wally walked her to the med bay and Black Canery took test on her.

" Bats whats gonna happen to her" Dick said looking at his father " i dont know im going to have a talk with her mother" he said crossing his arms

" umm guys" Diana said

" what" they all said

" Artemis is Pregnant" Diana said

" WHAT" Bruce said looking at Wally

" what..."


	6. Chapter 6 are new life

**so here i am finally writting this story here i go.**

i woke up and looked around and i saw Wally asleep in the chairs up against the wall. " Wally, wake up" i said and he woke up and looked at me with a look, it was sad,scared and happy all at the same time.

" Artemis, do you know" he said walking up to me and siting next to me " know what" i asked looking up at him.

" Arty your pregnant" he said and i looked up at him with a shocked face.

" are you gonna leave me" i asked him

he looked at me with a shocked face. " Babe, i love you with all my heart, i would never leave you. Im happy that im gonna be a dad. Even tho we are still in high school" he said smiling only the smile Wally West could make and i smiled back.

**im gonna skip to the labor sorry**

i was in labor right now pushing and screaming i was screaming so loud that i know i hurt Conner and Superman's ear's.

I had Dick and Wally on both sides of me and Black Cannery was helping me push. " come on Artemis on more big push" she said i felt my dads hand on my forehead with a cold rag and Wally was holding my head looking down at the baby being pushed.

Dick was being a really good big brother right now. He was doing my job at yelling at Wally for making me go threw this pain.

" there Artemis your all done" she said and i fell back and smiled and Wally only looked at the baby with that big grin of his.

" its a girl" i hear him say and i cried and little as she came to my arms. " look Wally, she has your green eyes" i said

" yeah she has you hair"

" look she likes me" Dick said

we all laughed " dad wanna hold her" i asked and he nodded and the whole justice and young justice team came in and saw Batman smile, a true heart worming smile witch made everyone's heart melt.

" whats her name Artemis" Megan asked flying over batmans shoulder to see the baby.

Me and Wally both looked at each outher and nodded " Lilly Iris West" i said and everyone smiled mostly Barry because of Iris is part of her name.

" i hope you to are ready for the sleep lost" Barry said

" great" Wally said

i laughed and fell asleep.

**7 mouths later**

**" ** hey Artemis where Lilly's bottle" wally asked, we live in the cave with the rest of the team I don't go to school thinks to Dad homeschooling me.

" over there" i pointed and went back to taking a little nap.

" thx" he said and i soon got a text

mama Harley: Hey suger i wanna see Lilly, Can you bring her over plz

mom hasent seen Lilly yet.

Me: yeah i'll be over in a few hours im taking a nap

mama Harley: ok suger

i went to bed and was out like a light.

i got up a few hours later and got dressed in jeans and a white shirt and got lilly dressed in a pink dress and white shoes and put her in teh stroller and told Wally where we were going and left to moms


End file.
